Losing Control
by vxlhalla
Summary: Regina is a woman in control. She's a mother and the mayor. But what happens when she wants to lose some of that control? Insert Emma to the rescue. (established SQ FWB) (M) (BDSM fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M  
** **Notes: AU, no magic, no curse. During season one.  
** **A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _8:42 pm._

A bottle of single malt scotch, 15 years. That's what Emma had to offer as she walked up the front steps to 108 Mifflin street for her usual friday night family dinner with Regina and Henry. However, Henry was spending the weekend at a creative writing camp after much convincing from Emma. That left friday night reserved for just the two mothers, and Emma figured Regina could use a drink or two.

What she couldn't have figured was the state of the brunette as she greeted her at the door. Brown eyes, tired; a tight, gray, thermal shirt; and dark, loose sweatpants. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I have been completely stressed and forgot about dinner. You probably-"

"Regina, it's alright. I can cook for us. You look like you need a break."

"I need more than a break." Regina sighed, taking the bottle from Emma's hand and led them into the kitchen. "I don't know what you can make but i need to go to the grocery store soon."

"I'll manage."

Emma knew the Mills house like the back of her hand. After spending multiple weekends over when their son was away, doing, well… adult activities. Emma and Regina had formed a friends with benefits relationship after a single drunken night of confessions. They hadn't talked about being anything more but they were happy where they were.

After a few minutes of silence, Emma stopped chopping vegetables to look at the older woman. "Do you want to talk about it? I have a very good ear."

Regina smiled as she played with the rim of the glass before looking at Emma, who began chopping again.

Regina came home after not one, or two, but five cancellations for the annual town hall banquet. She then was almost late to send her son off to catch the camp bus, because the had a flat tire. Then she was uncharacteristically worried after hearing the sheriff needed to respond to a bar fight turned shooting. Which she then had to file all the paperwork on.

"I just, sometimes I need a break. I'm tired of people depending on me for so much."

Emma continued placing things into a bowl, but kept her attention to the woman talking.

"I want to not be the mayor, or a mother, or anyone. Just for a little while."

"You need someone else in control sometimes." She looked up from her task and deep into brown orbs.

"God yes." Regina felt vulnerable. For the first time in years, she felt exposed. Exposed but safe, and that scared her.

"Um. Dinner is done." Emma gratefully interrupted. "It's not much. A simple spicy almond salad, but I think you'll appreciate it."

"I didn't make it, and it's healthy. I'll always be grateful for that." She chuckled.

They ate their food in the living room, making tonight, a night of firsts for Regina. If only she knew how many.

Emma thought about her relationship with her son's other mother. They'd had sex before, and Emma knew Regina liked it when the blonde took control in the bedroom. She wondered if Regina would ever let her take full control. It'd be helping her, right? _It couldn't hurt._ "What if you could?"

"What if I could, what?" Regina faced her guest.

"What if you could, let someone else take control. Relax yourself for once."

"Oh yeah? And who would want to do that for me? In what situation would I ever be able to let someone else have full control?"

 _Now or never._ "You know," Emma began, leaning over to the brunette. Whispering into ther ear, "we both know what was going to happen this weekend. I think, if you'd let me, I could take control. Give you what you want."

 _Was she always sitting this close to me?_ "E-Emma, I don't think that w-would work." She began scooting away, towards the edge of the couch.

"That's the point, Gina. I can show you. I can help you, lose that control."

"H-How would you do-that?" Brown eyes now turned black with desire. Her chest moving with every deep breath. _Would it really be so bad, if I just gave in? We've done this before. It'd just be a different way._

"If I had the chance? I could help you lose that control. You don't deserve to have that much power and responsibility." Emma moved in closer, now hovering above the older woman. "I could help you learn how to be at the bottom for once. Show you where you belong."

 _Fuck it. I need this._ "Please. Show me." She breathed out in a soft whimper.

Their night, had just begun.

* * *

 _10:03 pm._

Regina sat nervously on the edge of her bed, dressed in only her matching purple lace bra and panties. Emma had demanded she be like that when the blonde finished locking up the house for the night so they could continue. There was no going back. Not that she wanted to anymore. Did she trust Emma? With her life. Did she want what Emma was proposing? Definitely. Could she handle what would happen after they crossed that line? They already had, but giving up control, she needed this.

"I know you have a gorgeous body, but I'd like to see it." Emma stood in the doorway, admiring the woman on the bed.

The brunette sat nervously, crossing her legs as if suddenly insecure.

"Let me rephrase that. I. Want. To. See. You. Regina." Emma took a step closer with each syllable, forcing the woman further on the bed.

Emma laid her full body weight on Regina, only a breath away from soft, full lips. "This is how this is going to work. Are you listening?"

Unable to form coherent words, staring into jade green eyes, Regina simply whimpered in agreement.

"Good." Emma began to take her shirt of and used it to blindfold the brunette. "Now, you are just going to listen and do as I say. Focus on the things you hear, the things you taste, the things you feel."

"I'll go easy first." Emma grabbed a small strawberry, from the bowl of fruits she had brought up with her, and ran it up from Regina's navel to her waiting lips. "Bite. What do you taste?"

"F-Fruit."

"Mhm. What kind of fruit?"

"A-A strawberry."

"Good girl."

Regina let out a soft moan, surprising the blonde. So she likes praise? "Did you like that?"

"Mhmm."

Emma lightly slapped the brunette's inner thigh, causing her to whimper and spread her legs wider as Emma continued to stroke the soft flesh. "Let's make something clear. You will call me ma'am. You will respond with 'yes ma'am' or 'no ma'am'. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am. P-please. Touch me."

"No." Emma chuckled, running her middle finger along the lace waistband of Regina's panties, pulling them down and off smooth legs. "Then you'd still be in control. This is about losing control, giving... everything to me." She punctuated the last words with a small rub to Regina's clit.

The brunette could only whine in response.

"You want to be a good girl right, Regina?"

"Mhmm."

Emma removed her knuckle and replaced it by shoving 2 fingers into Regina's wet heat. "Do I already have to remind you who I am?"

"N-No ma'am. Please, please."

"Please what?" Emma removed her fingers and examined the wetness they had gathered.

"Please, ma'am. I-I need-."

"Need what?" She began to rub Regina's clit very slowly.

"I-I need you to fuck me. P-please ma'am. Fuck me."

Emma took her fingers and put them in her mouth, enjoying the taste of Regina.

"Please. I-I need you to fuck me, ma'am. Use me! Please!"

 _That's a new one._ "Good girl."

Emma lowered her head, level to neatly trimmed, damp curls. She swiped her tongue up Regina's slit, pausing at her throbbing clit to give it a quick suck before repeating.

Trying not to scream, Regina tangled her hands in blonde locks. Emma stopped her movements to slap the older woman's clit, hard and fast.

"No! You will keep your hands above your head. No touching or I stop. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am. Please. I-I'll be a good girl, I promise, please."

Emma plunged two fingers into Regina's wet heat, not allowing her time to adjust before she began thrusting.

Regina's mind was a mess, she wanted so badly to touch the blonde, but she also wanted to be a good girl for her. She wanted to hear that she was being a good girl. Of course the brunette had a bratty side but in that moment, she just wanted to cum already. She thought about being bratty, maybe Emma would punish her. Make her show Regina where she belongs.

A sharp bite to her throat pulled her out of her dirty fantasies. She felt a mix of pain and pleasure, from both the bite and the rough thrusts of her lovers fingers. She was close.

"Beg for it." Emma moaned in Regina's ear. "I am not gonna let you cum until you beg me for it."

"Nn-ugh please! Please, ma'am, I need to cum."

"I don't believe you."

"Please! I need it! I need you to make my cum. Please, make me yours!"

Emma rubbed the base of her palm to the brunette's clit, as she arched her back and her orgasm crashed through her.

"No, Regina, you already are mine."

* * *

 **A/N: Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! It's been a while, I know but I went to OUATCHI and have had a very busy year. With my new filming schedule and going into full work mode.. I've also stopped editing on insta. Long story short I have gone through a lot mentally and physically over the past year and I'm so sorry this has taken so long but I'm back!**

 **To this guest "Continue please. Hope it evolves into full blown Bdsm. May be Emma and Regina should try something. Let Emma explain the rules of bdsm, condition, safe words etc. Expecting lot from u. Please don't abandon this story. This story has a potential to turn into a awesome fic." YES! That was the plan when I first started this story. A full BDSM fic, with Sub!Regina learning the world of BDSM while also learning how to balance her new relationship with Emma with her growing feelings.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Contract

5:30 pm.

Regina sat on the couch in her study, resting her chin in her palms as she stared at the object on her table. The contract. Her contract. You would think as mayor she would love paperwork, and she normally would. Unfortunately the papers that sat on the coffee table were only causing more angst than comfort. Brown eyes bore into the black ink like it would jump out at her.

 **I, Regina Mills sign to consent to the following:**

 **Body - Mistress claims, and submissive gives full ownership over, her physical body to do with as Mistress pleases sexually or otherwise. The submissive will treat her body with care and respect to ensure to her Mistress that her body is in it's best condition.**

 **Collar - The submissive will have two collars, a day "public" collar and a full collar. The day collar will be a silver necklace with a simple ring and the full collar will be a soft yet firm black leather collar with a single ring attached. A collar must be worn at ALL times.**

 **Safe words - The submissive will have a set of safe words, chosen by her to use in the instance that play has become too much. If the submissive has not chosen, the stoplight system ("red" for stop, "yellow" for slow, and "green" for go) will be used until further request.**

 **Subs veto - If the submissive does not have knowledge of an activity or wishes to decline an activity, she may research or deny so long as she is clear and honest with her Mistress.**

 **Punishment - Should the submissive disobey any rules given and agreed to by her Mistress, punishment will be executed (i.e. orgasm denial, timeouts, edging, early bedtimes, etc.)**

Emma had been thorough. She wrote the contract ensuring she would have control over the brunette but that the latter would feel safe in her vulnerable state. They would agree on the rules together, Regina could firmly state her boundaries, her likes and dislikes. Regina had been staring at the contract for approximately 4 ½ hours since Emma drew it up and brought it with lunch.

She didn't have to sign it yet. Emma would come back over in a few for dinner so they could discuss the contract and go over any concerns or questions Regina had. She began to cook her Italian Carbonara, hoping the feel of making something would allow her mind to clear. She knew she needed this. To give herself entirely to Emma, but would that change their "no-strings-attached" rule? Technically Regina was signing to not only break that rule but to theoretically and physically tie herself to the blonde. But this was what she needed, to not be queen or mayor, or even mom for a bit. To be owned. Yes, she needed that.

Regina poured herself a glass of wine and took a long sip before she heard a knock at the door. _Now or never._ She took a deep breath and let her guest in.

Emma was cool and collected. She wore a light blue, button up blouse that had been tucked into her skinny jeans and of course, her brown boots. Regina took a second to admire her before leading her to the kitchen. "How was your morning shift?"

"It was ok. Mostly paperwork on the shooting and parking violations."

"Paperwork? I never received any from the shooting." Regina began to prepare the plates and servings.

"That would require me to finish my end." Emma leaned over the counter and watched as the brunette began fluttering about the kitchen, making final touches.

"Leave it to you Miss Swan to never finish the paperwork I need." Regina plated the food and placed two plates in front of them. She began nervously picking at her food, what if this didn't work?

She didn't think she could handle losing Emma. "No-strings-attached" was ruined way before that night. The constant dinners, the parent teacher conferences, they were practically married without the rings and "hers & hers" towels. Was that something she wanted?

Someone to actually stay in her bed when she wakes, someone to help with the laundry, maybe even someone to hold her and kiss he head after a nightmare. But would Emma even want that? The whole point of this new contract is to submit herself to the blonde, but it has to be give and take. Regina had wanted Emma to take it all, and all she wanted in return was a companion.

"Regina, I know you're nervous. Go get the contract and we'll sit and discuss it. I know if we don't do it now, you'll have an aneurysm."

"O-Ok. Yes, that would actually make me feel a lot better." She quickly paced to the study, retrieved the contract and brought it back to Emma before beginning to sit down and eat. "So I've read it over, multiple times and the only thing I think I'm worried about is the punishments."

"Well, then let's discuss that. Most of my punishments will be simple and common punishments, like orgasm denial, removing one of your senses, spankings if you don't enjoy that too much."

Just the thought of Emma bending her over, sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm guessing you do." The blonde reached over and covered smaller hands in her own. "Regina, everything in this contract is fitted to you. If you need time to understand a punishment or act, it's yours. If when you do learn and you think it's outside of your boundaries, you can deny it. This is up to you."

"Ok. I can like with that. In terms of punishment I will tell you, since this is a bit of an honest night, I do like praise as well. I like when I do something good and you tell me how good I've been."

"Alright, then that is your reward."

After an hour of going over boundaries, do's and don'ts, and guidelines, the pair had made notes all over the contract, and Regina had a pen in her hand to sign, but she hesitated.

She knew for sure she wanted this, but what she still needed to know is if Emma would want a relationship with her. The late nights together, picking Henry up from school, PTA meetings. Maybe even together until they were both old and tired. Again, Emma's voice pulled her from her inner turmoil.

"Hey, everything okay? Anything we missed or you want to input?"

"I-I, Emma I want, ugh. Okay, Emma, aside from this agreement, what will change between us?"

"You mean our friendship? Nothing will change. You are still you, and I will still be me."

"What if I wanted it to change? I-I know we had said this was supposed to be no-strings-attached but as always, strings connect anyways. I want us to be an us. I want to be with you. As more than a friend and a co-parent."

Emma just smiled. She turned and reached for her bag, pulling out the small box she brought with her. She took out the small necklace that was held within and wrapped it around Regina's neck. "You haven't signed yet so consider this another sign of commitment. Mine. I want to be with you too Regina. As more than friends."

She finished latching the necklace and turned the brunette to face her, leaning in to kiss her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, full of promises and hope.

Just as she felt a tongue slide across her bottom lip, Regina was still smiling when she pulled away. She immediately signed her name on the line. "I am now, in every way, yours."

Emma took the contract and placed it in her bag. She looked up into chocolate brown eyes, settling into her new place, and stated her demands. "Now, I want you to take this bag upstairs to your room and put the play collar on. The collar should be the only thing you should be wearing. When I join you, I expect you kneeling on the bed. Understood?"

 _Time to play._ "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N: sorry it took so long! next update will be Monday! - Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's late. My head was killing me, got sick at the state fair.. etc. Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Girl

8:03 am…

She told herself to completely obey her Ma'am. She told herself it would feel so good to hear what a good girl she had been. Now, all she felt was disappointment and shame. Regina's disobedience had her Ma'am upset, and now the brunette was paying for it, torturously. Though Regina couldn't bring herself to be upset about what happened though. She needed to be reminded of her place.

 _The previous night…_

 _Emma took her time in joining the woman upstairs, diligently tying the straps around her waist. Her pet would have a fun time with this one. She knew Regina liked praise, but how she would handle punishment was a different story. The blonde wanted to see how the precious mayor handled disappointment. That was the point, wasn't it? To teach her to lose control, and if that meant giving her an impossible challenge then so be it._

 _When she went upstairs she saw the older woman kneeling on the bed and wearing nothing but the leather collar. A reminder of her submission. Emma walked up to Regina who was toying with her collar. "I hope you aren't planning to take that off."_

 _Regina put her hands down by her side immediately. "No, Ma'am."_

 _"Then what were you doing?"_

 _"I-I don't know."_

 _Emma grabbed her pet by the ring on her collar and pulled her roughly towards the blonde. "You should know better than to lie to me. I'll ask you again. What were you doing with the collar?"_

 _"I was touching the leather, Ma'am. I like the feeling of the collar."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It reminds me of my place."_

 _The blonde pushed her away back to her knees and walked to her bag. She pulled out a couple of scarfs, two for Regina's hands, and one for either her eyes or her mouth. Emma hadn't decided yet. "Lay on your stomach and arms up, now."_

 _She tied Regina's wrists to the bars in the headboard, placing a pillow beneath her hips. "Who does this body belong to?"_

 _Regina moaned at the feeling of her Ma'am running her hands along her legs. "Y-you, Ma'am. Only you and always you."_

 _"Good girl. But don't think I can be sweet talked out of your little lie to me." Emma left the other woman on the bed to remove her pants and attach her toy to the strap. "I think you need to be punished. You said the collar reminds you of your place but clearly not enough, considering you lied."_

 _"I-I promise, Ma'am, I won't lie again."_

 _"I don't want your promises, pet." Emma finished her admiration of her pet's body before straddling the brunette's backside._

 _Regina gasped when she felt the cool plastic resting against her ass. Bless this woman. She was already dripping onto the pillow below her._

 _"I want results. Now I am going to fuck this pretty little pussy until I come and you are going to lie there and let me." She began rubbing the toy between soaked folds. "This body is for my pleasure. I will use it how I please, but you on the other hand," She slid her fake cock slowly into Regina's waiting heat. "You are not allowed to come, is that clear?"_

 _Shit. "Y-Yes Ma'am."_

 _"Good."_

 _Emma slid out almost to the tip and slammed back in, revelling in the low growl it pulled from her pet. She continued her punishing rhythm, the base of the strap rubbing the blondes clit every stroke. "You like being used like this don't you?"_

 _Regina just moaned in response until she felt hands at in her hair, pulling her head back. "I asked you a question."_

 _"Y-yes Ma'am."_

 _"Yes what? Admit it. You love being used like the little slut you are."_

 _"Yes Ma'am, I love it." Regina was close, and if Emma kept her rough and fast strokes, the brunette didn't think she would be able to hold back. She never needed to before._

 _Emma leaned close to her ear, biting the outer shell. "How does it feel pet? To know that you have to surrender to me, that you belong to me?"_

 _"S-so good, Ma'am. P-please."_

 _"Please what?"_

 _"Please Ma'am, I need to come."_

 _"This isn't about you, slut. This is about me. You need to be punished."_

 _"Please Ma'am, I can't. I need to- God!"_

Present…

That left Regina in the disappointed state she was in. Not in anyone other than herself. She thought she could do it, that she could hold off her orgasms but Emma had pounded into her. Regina let go and now she was facing the punishment. She couldn't orgasm for a week, and for today, her speaking privileges had been removed. If she needed something from Emma it would have to wait. Or Regina would be forced to acknowledge her humiliation and defiance, and that she failed her Ma'am.

Luckily Emma was gone for the day and Regina didn't have to deal with the blonde bringing her to the edge over and over.

Emma spent the rest of the night bringing her so close to orgasm only to stop and move. The blonde came three times just from using Regina and the brunette loved it, of course, but now there was a constant ache between her thighs. An ache that would only grow throughout the week, and that she was not looking forward to it. She disappointed her Ma'am.

Regina told Emma she loved praise and now her Ma'am is punishing her. She wanted to be a good girl. She wanted to make her Ma'am proud. The brunette knew that once her punishment was over, she would practice holding herself. She needed to please Emma, she HAD to please her Ma'am.

She took her time in cleaning her house while the blonde was away. Emma works everyday but only until 3 on weekends, then nights on Mondays and Tuesdays. Regina had time to herself to think. Would Emma take her on a date? They did both say they had wanted to be together, but did that mean anything in moving forward? Regina wanted it. She knew she did. Unfortunately They couldn't talk about it today on account of Regina couldn't speak. Boy would that be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Shouts to my babes, Brosia, Joce, and Hailey. Update next monday loves!**

 **Feel free to follow my twitter for updates! /LGBTGZB**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Baby, no.

4:32 pm…

 _Have the play collar on when I get home, and be in that little outfit I left you. -E_

That was the text Regina has received an hour earlier, and now she sat on the couch in her study, cool leather around her neck, and a two-piece body harness. The outfit covered her but left little to the imagination.

"Regina?"

How was she to speak her reply? Should she just sit there? Would Emma come to her?

"Regina?" Blonde curls peeked out around the door to the study, bag in hand. "Ah, there's my good girl?" Emma bent over and grabbed her pet by the chin. "I can't wait to play with this pretty body, but first, your punishment continues, sweetheart."

Emma sat down on the couch next to the brunette, setting her bag down on the couch next to her. "Come sit on my lap, sweetheart." She patted her lap and waited for Regina to come.

The blonde leaned back with Regina and her arms, just taking a minute to hold her, caressing the skin that was visible to her. Emma knew how much her pet was hurting, she love to praise and yet she was being punished, because she disappointed her Ma'am. that was the whole point of this arrangement, to get Regina to learn to be out of her comfort system. If that meant giving her impossible tasks, and punish her for it, then so be it.

"Did you have a good day, sweetheart? Thinking about your actions and your punishment?"

She received nod in response, Emma's hands begin traveling south, caressing just below her navel. She rubbed small circles on the brunettes hip bones, still moving ever so slowly downward.

 _Oh my, here we go again_. Regina thought her torture was going to continue, meaning Emma would bring her almost over the edge only to move away.

"I have a little surprise for you, pet. Tonight Will be a little different." She removed one hand to fish through her bag, while the other was left to rubbing the brunette intimately, feeling how wet she was already.

Emma pulled out a small egg, then pulled out the small remote into turning on a slow vibration. She then replaced her fingers with the egg, rubbing the vibrating toy against Regina's clothing covered folds.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

Nod.

The blonde moved the sopping wet fabric to the side, sliding the egg through Regina's wetness before slowly inserting it.

She let her pet have a moment to adjust, moving the underwear back in place and going back to caressing her hips, while Regina begin to shake and lean into her Ma'am. The vibrations were enough to make the brunette feel good, but not enough to bring her to orgasm.

"You are going to keep this in, all night long. While cooking dinner, serving it to me, washing dishes, and then I think we will watch a movie before going to bed. We shouldn't stay up too late, we have to pick up our son tomorrow."

 _Jesus fuck_. Another nod.

"Then get to work, pet." Emma punctuated her statement with a sharp squeeze to Regina's midsection before pushing her off her lap. She then left to the kitchen, the brunette on her heels not wanting to disappoint her Ma'am any further.

The egg give Regina slight discomfort, which the blonde noticed as she waddled into the kitchen behind her. Regina tried to focus as she walked around the kitchen, gathering her ingredients to make one of her Ma'am's favorite. Chicken Alfredo.

Just she was grabbing the sauce out of the pantry, the vibrations increased and Regina doubled over almost dropping the jar in her hand.

"Careful, pet. We wouldn't want you spilling and wasting food, would we?"

The brunette shook off the shock as the vibrations went back to their dull affect earlier.

"I asked you a question." Emma's Tone was more forceful, she turned the vibrations up high. She watched as Regina placed the jar on the counter before bending over it, hands gripping so hard she had white knuckles.

Emma stood from her chair, and moved right behind the brunette. She placed her hands on her hips and pulled Regina his ass to rest against her her hips. "When I ask you a question, rhetorical or not, I expect a response. Do you understand?"

Regina couldn't answer, not even a slight head nod out of fear that she would make a noise. The stimulation was too much.

"Do you understand, pet?" The blonde was much more forceful in repeating. She grabbed Regina's collar and pulled her head back.

Nod.

"Good. Now finish cooking, and when you have put the food on the table, meet me in the living room. Not a second longer. I don't like to wait."

Emma removed herself from the brunette, turning the egg off. She then walked to the living room and turned on the TV to wait for her pet.

5:12 pm…

Regina made her way to the living room and stood in front of her Ma'am, eyes down.

"Bend over, stomach on my lap."

She knew was was coming now. She didn't waste a second, and laid over Emma's lap.

"How many do you think you deserve, pet? With your fingers."

Regina held up all 10 of her fingers before closing and holding up five more.

"15? Do you think you can handle that without coming?"

Nod.

"Alright then. Put your hands behind your back. Since you can't speak hold up one finger for green, two for yellow, and three for red."

Another nod.

"Now what color."

One finger.

Regina closed her eyes and hung her head down as she waited for the first slap.

 _Smack_! Emma landed a hard one onto her left cheek. she mentally counted each spank. _One_.

 _Smack_! The next spank landed on her right cheek. _Two_.

 _Smack_! Her left again. _Three._

 _Smack_! Emma stayed on her left again, Regina his ass was beginning to glow. _Four._

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ The next three came one after another, with the last one hitting close to her core. _Five, six, seven._

"Color, pet?"

One finger. _Green._

Regina was beginning to grow wet. With each slap to her ass, each reminder of her place beneath the blonde.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Each hard spank landed directly on her core, and she could feel how wet she was. Soaking her already ruined outfit. _Eight, nine, ten._

Emma turned the egg back on, leaving it at a low hum. "Remember, pet. You are not allowed to come."

 _Shit._ Nod.

 _Smack_! _Eleven._

 _Smack_! _Twelve._

Regina was beginning to shake, the dull vibrations inside of her, and each calculated slap to her core, were beginning to be too much.

 _Smack_! _Thirteen._ She had to stop, she was too close. Regina didn't want to disappoint her Ma'am, so she's held up two fingers.

Emma smiled. _Good girl._

"I think 13 is enough for tonight. Do you think so, my good girl?"

Nod.

"Thank you for being honest with me. If you think you can't hold it in, let me know. You were a good girl tonight."

Emma begin rubbing soothing circles on Regina's glowing red ass. She was proud of her pet tonight. She was learning quick. The blonde pulled a small bottle of lotion out of the bag she had moved to the living room with her. She placed a cooling drop on each of Regina cheeks and slowly begin to rub it in. Taking her time in Regina is aftercare, silently letting her know that she was proud of her, and that she is always safe with her Ma'am.

Regina closed her eyes as she sorted through all of the emotions she was feeling. She felt disappointment, that she had disobeyed her Ma'am, and needed punishment. She also felt the warmth in her chest as she thought about Emma. She felt like she could fall asleep as Emma caressed her. Regina felt like she could stay in Emma's arms forever. She felt as though she didn't have to worry about anything. Here, in Emma's arms, she wasn't the Mayor of Storybrooke, she wasn't the mother of a 10-year-old. Here, she was just Regina. This was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. To get rid of the feeling that the entire world was on her shoulders, and Emma did that for her. In that moment, Emma took all that weight for her.

After Emma felt Regina was well enough to stand, she slightly tapped the woman's lower back, indicating that she could get up. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

Nod.

9:57 pm..

The two had eaten their dinner in silence, emma complementing the food every now and then. They were now pulling the sheets back on the bed, both getting ready for bed. Emma had removed the egg from inside of Regina, as she believed the brunette had served her punishment well.

"Do you wish to speak now, pet?"

Regina looked into her Ma'am's eyes, reading for any signs of sarcasm. When she didn't find any, she nodded, enthusiastically.

"Then I think you've served your punishment enough for today. You did really good, sweetheart."

Emma sat down on her side of the bed, or what was considered her side of the bed, putting the space next to her for Regina to sit. She then placed both hands on either side of Regina's cheeks, forcing chocolate brown eyes to look into hers.

"Talk to me, baby."

Regina just put her head down, letting her tears fall. All the emotions for the day catching up to her. "I'm sorry."

Her voice was hoarse after not using it all day. Emma could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I let you down. I'm sorry, I couldn't finish my punishment, and I let you down."

Emma pulled the crying woman into her arms, rubbing comforting circles behind her head, and on her lower back. "Baby, no. You did so well tonight, sweetheart. You stopped when you thought you couldn't hold it anymore. That made me so proud. You're learning."

The blonde pulled her crying girlfriend back to look at her face. "Did you hear me? You didn't let me down, you made me proud. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Of course." Emma smiled, pushing strand of hair that had fallen onto the brunettes face, back behind her ear. "Hey, just from me, Emma to Regina, are you okay?"

Regina smiled back, placing her hand over Emma's and leaning in to the touch. "I'm more than okay."

"Good." Emma leaned in to place a kiss on soft lips. Conveying all the pride she felt, and without realizing, all the love she felt. "Let's get to sleep, okay? Henry's camp bus gets back early tomorrow."

"Good night Emma."

The blonde wrapped herself around the older woman, placing her arm over Regina's midsection. She waited until the brunette was asleep, before letting her thoughts catch back up to her. No strings attached was a bullshit rule, and she was in love with this woman.

 _Oh boy_.

* * *

 **A/N: Oops! Some serious feelings in the midst of it all! If any of you know me, this story won't be an easy one. I have a thing for angst, but I figure I'll give you some happy times before then.**

 **As always, let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts!**

 **Until next Monday!  
** **\- Jade**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Where Did You Get That?

8:44 am…

Regina awoke to the most glorious feeling. She had dreamt that she was on a boat, rocking back-and-forth intensely, but as she opened her eyes she realized the rocking didn't stop, and she had a glorious weight above her hips. She also felt wet lips caressing her neck. Regina let out a low groan, coming to the conclusion that Emma was grinding above her, and if the uneven way Emma was moving her hips was anything to go by, Regina could guess she was close.

The brunette felt her girlfriend shake as her orgasm came over her. Regina lifted her hips and slowly grinded against Emma, prolonging her pleasure. Unfortunately, that meant Regina would have a slight ache between her legs for the rest of the day, continuing her punishment. She didn't mind being used. She craved it.

"Good morning then?"

Emma giggled against her girlfriends neck, placing one last kiss against it before removing her self and laying next to Regina. "Very good morning."

The blonde stared into mocha colored eyes. She had stared into her face while she had been sleeping, and Emma realized that she was falling in love with the other mother of her son, and she was falling fast and hard.

Regina smiled as a pale hand raised to caress her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into the comfort, seconds later she felt soft lips against her own, pulling away just as she felt a tongue graze her bottom lip.

"You know I have to leave and go back to my own house today, right?"

Regina pouted slightly. "I do, but I don't have to like it."

Emma placed her thumb slightly below the brunette's pout. "Don't be so sad, sweetheart. You have something to look forward to this week."

"And what is that?"

Emma removed herself from the warm blankets, and warm body. "I am taking you on a date this Friday. Belle agreed to watch Henry."

Regina's eyes widened, as well as her smile as she thought about the prospect of actually being taken on a date. "I'd like that a lot."

"Now then, I will go make breakfast while you take a shower and then we can go pick up our son from camp."

Emma went downstairs and began making pancakes, grabbing the ingredients from each cupboard that she pretty much knew by heart. She practically lived there. _Maybe someday_.

She had the date planned since Regina confessed to wanting more. Emma had a reservation set out of town, and hoped that for their date night they wouldn't be Ma'am and her pet, but they could be just Emma and Regina. If The night went well, Emma would make it a regular thing. Date night on Friday, where they both could get a break from the arrangement they had made, and just be intimate with each other.

000000

To say she suddenly felt lonely, would be an understatement. Regina sat at the dinner table next to her son, who was eating his dinner in silence, he had wasted all of his energy excitedly relaying everything he had done over the weekend when his two mothers had picked him up. Something was missing, and Regina knew exactly what. After she had gotten ready that morning, she went downstairs and enjoyed a very nice pancake breakfast, they sat on the couch holding each other while eating. No one needed to speak, they just basked in each others presence. they both drove together to pick up their son from the camp bus, and took him back to the mansion. Henry had used up most of his energy telling his mother's about the new friend he made who he had gotten their email, in hopes to write a story book together. The young boy had ended up crashing out 30 minutes after getting home, of course not before him and his mothers unpacked all of his things. Emma had tucked him into his bed, before letting Regina know she had to go back to her own home to get her things before her night shift.

The brunette knew she couldn't stay, she didn't live there, they had just barely begin dating, their sexual relationship before aside. Also they hadn't decided on whether not they would tell Henry about their relationship. Of course Regina wanted him to know, the more she thought about it. She didn't know if she wanted Henry to know his two mothers we're together, more importantly if her son could handle all of them being in the same house together. Being with the blonde all weekend, Regina began to crave her presence. Even in the most mundane daily tasks, she wanted Emma next to her. helping her with the dishes, fighting over the TV, helping make the bed in the morning. That would be all too soon, though. However, that didn't mean Regina couldn't fantasize.

Knowing the blonde have the night shift for the next two days meant she wouldn't see her much. Emma would usually come back after her night shift and sleep most of the day before getting up to go to her next night shift.

"That's a pretty necklace, mom."

 _What?_

"Where did you get that?"

Regina hadn't noticed she began fiddling with the necklace, her day collar, her dinner long forgotten. "Oh, it was a gift."

"From who?"

 _Should I?_ "Your mother."

"Emma gave that to you? But why?"

"Henry, you know better than to speak with your mouth full. Hurry up and finish so I can do the dishes. Afterwords I have paperwork to finish so you can sit in the living room and watch a movie before bed."

Henry wiped his mouth of the crumbs that had stuck to the outside. "Sorry mom. I'm finished."

He stared at his mother curiously. He knew she was lying about the necklace but he wouldn't pry too much, she was a very private woman, and he had never seen her date anyone. So if she wanted to keep this one a secret, he didn't mind, as long as she was happy. He gathered his plates and begin to stack them, along with his silverware and followed Regina into the kitchen, tossing the leftover food into the trash before placing his plates in the water-filled sink. "Can I watch any movie I want?"

"Yes, you may, but only one. You need to start returning to your original schedule before school starts, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Regina's eyes went wide, following after her son as he ran to go pick his movie. She had said that freeze so many times this weekend, it felt weird hearing it said to herself. Even more so by her son.

She finished up the dishes before heading to her study for the night, hoping to get some paperwork done so she wouldn't have to stay too late the next day.

Regina also, would do anything to prolong the moment she had to get into bed, alone. She would talk to Emma on their date about telling Henry, maybe mention how she didn't like sleeping alone anymore. Hopefully she wouldn't scare the blonde off, Regina had never felt like this before. Had never felt scared to express her feelings, over fear of losing someone. She also had never craved a humans presence more than she did with Emma. Emma was everything she needed.

00000

The sheriff in question, sat in her office. She had checked her clock twice in the past 10 minutes. It was still barely around 2 AM. Regina would be in for a surprise when Emma would get out in the morning. She had brought her little toy that she would take to the mayor's office for a little mid-morning delight. The same toy that had caused Regina to be in the punishment she was in now.

Emma could just picture it now. The brunette bent over her own desk, staring out the window as Emma pounded into her from behind. The fear of someone looking in through the window and seeing Regina, the mayor, in that sort of state. All the while the latter couldn't come. Not until Friday at least.

Before she knew it, 8 o'clock rolled around and Emma waited until Graham had settled in before leaving. She was tired but she had one destination in mind. She walked into the mayor's office waving at the secretary before being let in. Regina was currently sitting on her couch, something she usually did when she didn't have any appointments, so she could be more comfortable.

"Hard at work, always, aren't you?"

Regina's head snapped up at the voice of her favorite woman. She opened her mouth to reply but her voice caught in her throat when she gave the blonde a once over. There was a noticeable bulge in her sheriffs uniform. So Emma was here for a reason. The brunettes cheeks flushed and she dropped her head.

 _Now I got her._ "I believe I asked you a question, pet."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl, now I need you to do something for me. I want you to go over to the window and crack the blinds open a bit."

Today, Regina wanted to be a good girl, she wanted to hear the blonde praise her again. She followed orders without question.

"That's my good girl." Emma sat on the chair by the desk. "Now come here and stand in front of me. I want you to lift your skirt for me."

Emma watched her pet with close eyes, every inch that was revealed to her as Regina lifted her skirt, Emma would lower the zipper on her pants until what she had been hiding was freed.

The brunette's eyes were trained to the red silicone erection.

"Come sit. Facing away from me."

She gulped. She was supposed to sit on the device that caused her punishment. Although, Regina didn't want any more punishment, so she ever so slowly turned to face away from her Ma'am, removing her underwear in the process, then lowered herself as Emma guided the red strap into her tight heat.

The blonde let Regina have a moment to adjust. "Now for today and only for today, I'm changing your punishment, instead of you not being allowed to come, I want you to fuck yourself. I want you to ride me until you've come so many times you think you're going to pass out. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

"Then ride."

* * *

 **A/N: Until next monday. ;)**


End file.
